


The cutest Reindeer

by Kuroo187



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Tickling, ticklish yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroo187/pseuds/Kuroo187
Summary: Otabek and Yuri take part in a little act for kids on Christmas day but there is one thing Yuri wasn’t happy about. His costume. But Otabek has his own way of convincing his friend that he looks adorable.Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is based on a christmas propmt which I got on Tumblr from a cute anon.  
> Prompt: Maybe 28 with Yuri and Otabek pls? (I just love these two cuties) 
> 
> Word count: 884

“This is the worst idea we’ve ever had.” murmured Yuri as he looked in the mirror in front of him, standing together with Otabek in a small changing room. He had just finished putting on his costume and was asking himself which part of him had thought that this could be a good idea.

“It's not that bad.” said Otabek as he stepped behind his boyfriend and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You're looking cute.”

“It's easy for you to talk. You don't have to walk around wearing this! And that I look cute doesn't really help.” protested the small blond while pointing at his outfit.

It was the 24 of December and since both of them had nothing to do because they would celebrate Christmas at the seventh of January they decided to use the time for something good and enlisted to take part in a little Christmas act at a small ice hall, performing together with some other skaters a Christmas story for children. In Yuris head it had been a nice little idea and the teen had found it would be a great change from their usual skating until he saw the costume which has been laid out for him.

It was a one-piece reindeer costume with a cap with little antlers attached to it and they even put on some make-up so he had a red little snub nose which made him look so adorable that Otabek couldn't stop smiling as he looked at the younger teen for which he got a glare thrown at him from his boyfriend.

Otabek himself was wearing a Santa costume and he looked hilarious with his expressionless mimic and Yuri had probably laughed loudly about his lover playing Santa, wearing this long white beard and the funny looking hat but he was way to embarrassed over his own costume to find the time to laugh about Otabek.

It wasn't that Yuri had a problem with wearing costumes and even if they were very feminine it was his job and passion so it was no problem for him but this was just ridiculous!

“It's just for a few kids Yuri.” said Otabek and tried to calm his little boyfriend down who was still glaring with a blush at his reflection in the mirror.

The older man looked at the clock that was hanging over a door. They had still twenty minutes till the show would begin and Otabek wanted to get his boyfriend to calm down and perform with a smile, not being embarrassed about himself and with that negative attitude.

“Yuri don't forget to smile when you skate. Or else you scare the children. I bet they never have seen a reindeer glaring as much as you right now.” said the raven head while hugging the smaller teen from behind, trying to lose the mood a bit.

“Reindeers don't smile you oaf.” chuntered Yuri and glared even harder as he crossed his arms over his chest and Otabek could have sworn that the small Russian was pouting.

“Well that backfired...” thought the raven head before an idea popped into his mind.

“Is that so?” asked Otabek as a mischievous little smirk growing on his face and a small devious gleam flashed in his eyes.

“But I bet this reindeer can smile.” said Otabek and promptly dug his fingers into Yuris sides.

“AAH! Otabehek you-NOHOHOOO! StohOHP ihit!” shouted Yuri in surprise and started widely twisting in his lovers embrace.

“Whyyy? Ahaha dohon't!” whined the teen and cackled, his crashing increasing greatly when fingers glided over the soft fur of his costume that was covering his stomach.

“I can't let you perform with such an angry expression.” said Otabek calmly as he tickled his poor boyfriend whose face was all flushed now.

“Youhuh bihig ahahass!” cursed Yuri before he shrieked when Otabek let his fingers skillfully crawl and claw at his ribs and sides.

“I don't think reindeers should swear this much.” chuckled the raven before switching back to Yuris stomach, smirking when his lover bucked his hips and tried to avoid the teasing touch but with no luck. Otabeks hand stayed where they were and tickled every place they could reach, successfully tickling the laughter right out of him.

When Otabek felt how Yuri got heavier in his arms, his knees starting to give in, the Kazakh stopped and lightly rubbed and massaged his lovers stomach and sides, helping the tingling feeling to go away faster until he was just standing there with a still lightly giggling and red-faced Yuri in his arms.

“The performance will start in five minutes. Are you okay?” asked Otabek a bit worried that he may have gone to far but all he got was a light blow with an elbow in his ribs before Yuri wiggled out of his hold and walked over to the door, pulling the cap over his head, making the little antlers standing up from his head.

“Just to make this clear – Not one word about this to anyone!” said the small Russian threatening before opening the door. Otabek nodded with a small smile before walking over to his boyfriend and together they stepped onto the ice ready for their performance and to make the waiting kids Christmas a bit more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you liked the story :)


End file.
